1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with improvements of side stays of heddle frames for looms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The side stays of heddle frames are usually made of wood or metal such as aluminum, the former having the disadvantages of being mechanically weak and unable to endure a long period of service. And the latter has the disadvantages of requiring complicated joint structure of the side stay and side beam, resulting in difficult manufacturing of the side stay, is not adequate for mass production, and also has the disadvantage of heavy side stay weight which if being reduced by using, for example, aluminum base material, leads to higher material cost.